Rich gets Everything
by Paula Edith Perry
Summary: Piper is the servant on the castle of King of England - Christopher Wyatt III. She gets to know King's son - Leonardo Wyatt and she falls in love with him... But he's engaged with Monaco Princess Daphne... No magic.
1. Task

**Author's note: Hey ;)**

**In my profile I've written that I don't write two stories at the same time. Now that's not true.**

**I decided to write it cause I wanted to describe what I feel sometimes: little girl meets the big love of her life.**

**I will be writing in Piper's and Leo's POV.  
**

**I was cleaning the window (xD) when I got inspiration.**

**So I hope you'll enjoy!**

**It's not that long - in Microsoft Word it seemed longer xDD  
**

**(The next chapter of that and 'Lights of Spotlights' coming soon!)**

**R&R!**

**(I do not own any of Charmed Characters)**

-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-

**_PIPER'S POV._  
**

„Piper!" I heard from the first floor.

I sighted. It was my lord – the great king of England Christopher Wyatt III. I've never liked him s much like other servants have. Like people described him he was an inspiration for being good, an example of good, fair king. I didn't think so. Seriously… for me he was just the example of king. Normal king, nobody special. Like other kings in the world.

But I had no choice. I haven't got money and I had to find a job. BANG! There was it – work as a charlady in royal castle. I haven't finished any of schools – my mother was poor and she had to care about food and clothes. I was really thankful that I haven't died because of hunger and haven't had to walk naked down the street.

That's truth – we were getting money from foundations, but it wasn't that much. I had enough of people that were laughing every time I walked out the house, screaming 'Hey, poor darling! You're looking for some clothes in the trash?' or 'I can give you scraps of my dinner. Want some?'. I was a really shy girl, so I couldn't say nothing. I was just thinking 'Go to hell!'. But after that kind of words I was running away and tears were filling my eyes.

That kind of life meant I've never had a boyfriend, though I was dreaming about true love. I fell for two or three guys, but… They didn't even know I exist. I completely understood that kind of behavior: Who would date the poor girl while you were quite rich and famous?

My only friend was my mother, but she didn't have much time to care about me. She was desperately looking for job. After my daddy's death she started breaking down. Sometimes I heard her crying in front of the hearth and asking herself 'What should I do?'. I really wanted her to find the answer. I've been always appreciating what she has done for me. But that wasn't enough to ensure us livelihood.

While my mom was looking for the good job, I was doing the chores. And that was my routine.

At the evenings my mom used to teach me math, English, science… just like at school. She was the best teacher I could've ever dreamt of. She wasn't educated, but she helped me understand everything that surrounds me.

One evening momma lay down beside me. I felt that she didn't feel well. And that was one of my worst evenings ever. That was the last time me and my mom talked. Seriously. She told me I am beautiful inside and outside and I shouldn't care about what they say. Then she passed.

I was crying during day and night. I didn't know what should I do, where should I go. I was asking myself the question that my mom used to ask herself: What should I do? I haven't got the answer. Never. My world began to fall. I couldn't keep it balanced – I was too weak. I tried, but it almost crushed me.

Tears began to fall down my cheeks. My heart was breaking every time I thought about that evening.

"Piper!" King yelled. "How long will I be waiting?"

I sighted once again and took my apron.

"I'm coming!" I replied loudly.

-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-

I ran downstairs as fast as I could.

King Christopher was really angry. He was standing there with his wife, queen Maria and son Leonardo. The last one was such a dumb and fool! But I confess – his eyes were as green as the forests was and I loved that. Except for that he was a tall blonde. He was really muscular.

Queen Maria was the old woman. Her hair was grey and her eyes were deep green. Just as Leonardo's. She had a lot of wrinkles on her face. She was really calm. She was looking really proud. Her look was severe, but I knew that deep inside she was the kind and helpful woman.

King Christopher was the total opposite of Queen Maria. He was really severe for his servants. It was rumored that his son didn't have better.

King Christopher was a short blonde with really blue eyes. Like his wife he had a lotta wrinkles on his face. He looked really proud… Because he had to look like that… After all he was the king!

"You're late again!" My lord said silently, but I heard anger in his voice.

I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry my lord." I murmured.

"Okay. That's not the most important thing now, Piper." Queen Maria was for me like the second mother. She put her hand on my arm. "Don't mind, if Christopher will be mean for you. He is really angry today."

"I dare to ask what happened?" I asked carefully.

Queen hesitated.

"It's Leo's fault." Queen said slowly. "He didn't want to…"

"Okay… Your task" king Christopher interrupted, like he didn't want me to know what happened between him and Leonardo. Or maybe he just wanted me to do my job? "You gotta clean all windows in the castle. Understand?"

"Certainly." I replied.

"You're starting right now!"

I turned and walked away.

I was thinking about that what queen wanted to say: he didn't want to what? To go for some kind of royal meeting?

I took the detergents and dish mops. I just wanted to do this quickly and perfectly. But I knew that I won't do it like I wanted to. I've always messed it. And there was no way to do it differently.

**End note: So... whataya think?**

**I hope you like this!**

**xoxo**

**Paula  
**


	2. Arrival

**Hey!**

**Sorry I didn't upload it earlier, but I was so busy by the school stuff.**

LEO'S POV

I was standing with my parents in the hall waiting for my future wife. I couldn't wait to see her face to face. I knew her only from some photos. She had to go from Monaco to UK to meet me and I appreciated it. Even if she wasn't the girl of my dreams. But I could bet she was.

I couldn't wait no longer. But also I couldn't tell that my parents. Why? Because they'd start talking about duty of the future king of UK. I hated this. That's why I decided to say nothing. I sighed.

"What happened my darling?" my mother ask, looking at me like I was the baby. I knew that for her I am still I-don't-know-how-little.

"Mom… " I started irritated. "I'm okay, really. I'm just tired of waiting…" I said. I didn't want it though.

"Honey… " my mom stroked my head. I was a little bit annoyed. "You can't go now…"

"I know." I interrupted.

Suddenly I heard our servant's low voice.

The king of Monaco, Stephen has come with his wife and daughter.

_Finally!_ I thought. I was so excited!

And there she was. She looked amazing. She had long, blond hair, big, green eyes and beautiful, kissable lips. Her face was just perfect! She was wearing a long, cream dress with many sequins. It was shining, but she was brighter than flashing light. Her smile was more precious than thousand pearls. For me.

She and her parents approached to us. I should welcome them. But I was blinded by the princess' beauty. My father poked me softly. I woke up.

"Welcome to our castle." I said with a light bow. I approached to the queen and kissed her hand. I did so to Daphne.

"Good morning." King Stephen said. "So… you're going to marry my daughter, right?" his accent was a little bit funny, but I tried to say nothing.

"Yes, sir." I replied as nicely as I could. "I'd like to be this beautiful lady's husband."

Daphne grinned. Her smile was so amazing that she made me smiling too.

"Would you like to eat or drink something?" I proposed.

"Yes." my beautiful fiancée said. "I'm very hungry." her voice was sweet as candy. And I loved it.

-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-

PIPER'S POV

_It's okay Piper. Nothing happened._

But it happened! I spilled the water again. And again the floor in the whole room was wet. I sighed. Why was I so clumsy? Why couldn't I do something well? I took the mop and started moping the floor.

Then I heard somebody's steps. _Oh no! _I thought, totally scared. _King's coming! He's going to check me! _Started moping the floor as quick as I could. I was panicking. He couldn't see that something like this happens in his castle! I'd be dismissed, with no place to go!

I wanted to close the door, but it was too late. I saw prince Leonardo and… a girl. Who could that be? And why he was hugging her?

"Oh… " Leonardo was confused. "Piper…" he smiled. He looked at me really surprised. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." I replied, still moping the floor. I was so nervous!

"Umm… Daphne?" prince turned to his partner.

"Yes?" Daphne said. Her accent was so bad!

"Maybe I should show you the balcony later?' he proposed with a smile.

I finally understood! He was in love with her! I saw it in the way he looked at her! Like she was his miracle, his beloved. I hated this feeling. Maybe because I haven't been in love yet?

"Yes, sure." Daphne replied and they both left the room.

"Have a great day!" I said, just to be polite. I bet they didn't hear it.

-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-

LEO'S POV

"So…" I started. "Do you like England?"

"Yes. " she said with her beautiful accent. "It is really beautiful! And I am with a very handsome man, so everything is perfect!"

I hugged her. I was so happy to hold her in my arms. I knew she's going to be a great wife!

"Why did you decide to marry me?" I asked. I really wanted to know the answer!

"I do not know." she said after a while. "My parents said that this is going to be a good chance for our country. So I agreed, but I was not sure of my decision." she looked in my eyes. " Now I am."

She started kissing my lips. I couldn't say no. After all, she was my fiancée!

Her kiss was so soft, so great. My first kiss ever was so amazing! I felt like in heaven. Because she was my angel! And nothing was going to interrupt us this beautiful moment…


	3. Wrong

**Hey ;)**

**This chapter's gonna be fierce and... funny!**

**Charmedfam: Thank U ;)**

**So... here it comes:  
**

DAPHNE'S POV

We started kissing so passionately. I knew that was the way to one thing: bed. I didn't want to stop. Not yet! Ha, I wanted this. So freaking bad! I started gasping.

"Umm…" Leo was confused. "Is anything wrong?"

"No." I said, my tone sexy. "By the way…" I started. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Over there." Leo pointed at the wood door.

"Come with me…" I guided him to his bedroom.

He pushed me onto his big bed. I felt he wanted it as much as I did. I took off his jacket. Our kisses were violent, but I loved it. He took the bruise of my dress before he took my dress off of me. I unbuttoned his shirt then took it off. He was topless. Oh my… he was topless! And damn hot…

He reached my bra. A while later I was topless too. Quickly he took off my panties. I was completely naked. I WANTED THIS!

-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-

PIPER'S POV

_Okay. That's all! _ I thought as I cleaned the last window. I looked at it again. No trail. Brilliant! I've done something good! I wanted to dance the dance of happiness and scream 'Woohoo!', but I knew I shouldn't. After all there were people from far-away Monaco!

I thought that was all for today. I took the bucket of dirty water. I was walking through the hall when suddenly I heard princess Daphne breathing hard – just like she couldn't catch a breath. I heard Leonardo's voice:

"Are you okay?"

I didn't hear the answer. Her breath suddenly stopped. I tried to listen. Suddenly I heard somebody hitting the floor.

"Are you okay?" Leonardo asked again.

_Oh my… Maybe she'd fainted?_ I panicked.

"I-is everything okay?" I asked carefully.

I didn't hear the answer again. Something was happening. I was panicked like never before. _What should I do? What should I do?_

_Okay, Piper. _I tried to calm down. _You just have to tell somebody. That's all. Everything's going to be fine!_

I decided to inform Daphne and Leonardo's parents. I had to hurry up before it was too late!I threw the bucket, spilling the water again. But I didn't care. All I wanted to do was to help somebody.

I ran downstairs. Suddenly I collided with my friend, Paige. She spilled the hot tea on me.

"Oh…" she started embarrassed. "I'll go and get something."

"Never mind!" I screamed, running.

This tea was so hot! I tried to ignore the fact I was scalded. It smarted so freaking bad though.

All of a sudden I understood that I didn't know where the monarchy was. I ran to Paige quickly.

"Hey!" I shouted. Paige turned to me.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Do you know where king Christopher, queen Maria and their guests are?" I asked perturbed.

"They're in the dining room. Why are you asking?"

"Never mind." I said and ran to the dining room.

I forgot to knock. I just entered the room. King Christopher was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his tone severe.

"Something happened to princess Daphne!" I said loudly and fast.

Her parents looked at me. They were so perturbed.

"What happened to her?" Daphne's mother asked and ran to me.

"I… I dunno! She was in prince Leonardo's room…" I started, panicking more. "Then I heard somebody hitting the floor. Prince asked Are you okay? but she didn't answer!"

"Oh God…" queen of Monaco said.

Everyone stood up and ran to Leonardo's room.

King Christopher hesitated before he reached for the door-knob.

I was surprised of what I saw: Leonardo and Daphne together? In bed? Kissing? I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was shocked. Queen of Monaco was about to faint, her husband was about to blow, Queen Maria wanted to cry and King Christopher was really angry.

I covered my mouth. I knew I was wrong, but that situation was so funny. I tried to not laugh, the temptation was strong though.

Two lovers were surprised too.

"Dad?" Daphne asked looking at her father. Her eyes were wide open. "This is NOT that what you think it is!" her tone was protective.

"So…" he started. "What's this?"

Daphne was embarrassed. She couldn't find the answer.

"W-well… Still it is not this what you think it is."

"So… It's not making love to your fiancé?" he asked, his tone sarcastic. "get out of this bed!" he commended loudly.

"Okay…" she said resigned. "Let me just dress up!"

"You have five minutes. Understood?" King of Monaco said.

"Yes, dad." Daphne murmured.

-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-

At the evening I was sitting with Paige in my room. We had a girls' night. We were wearing our best pajamas and watching 'The grudge 2'. We had a bowl full of popcorn and a coca cola bottle but we couldn't eat or drink something. The movie was too scary.

The brunette was screaming, cause her 'friends' closed her in the elevator. She saw the eye in the book. And then she saw Toshi looking at her. He was surrounded by the darkness. His eyes were so big and so scary. They were black. His skin was pale white. He was a ghost.

The girl on the screen was screaming. Her 'friends' were laughing.

All of a sudden we heard knocking. We were so scared! Maybe that's Toshi? We were screaming as loud as we could.

The door open. There was prince Leonardo in them.

"Hey girls!" he said, laughing. "Stop screaming!"

"You scared us, sir!" I said seriously. My heart was beating fast.

He laughed again.

"Stop calling me 'Sir'. I'm Leo." He sat beside me. "So… what are you watching?" he looked at the screen. "Grudge?" he asked.

We nodded at the same time.

"I've seen it." His eyes were glued to the screen. "Nice film." He turned to us.

"So why are you here, si… Leo?" I asked slowly.

"Oh!" he remembered. "I wanted to talk to you."

My eyes were wide-open.

"Me?" I asked, a little bit not sure what to say.

'Yes, you." He turned to Paige. "Can you go out?"

"But can't I say? Please?" she begged Leo on her knees.

"Alright." He took a pause. "So… why did you do that?" he turned to me.

"Did what?" I tried to act the one who knows nothing.

"Don't act." Seems I'm not the best actress.

"Okay. I didn't know you where doing…" I didn't want to use the word 'sex'. "this. Sorry."

"No. That's okay."

And that was the most memorable moment in my life. Our eyes met. His deep, green eyes were so happy, too beautiful to be true. I fell for them. I fell for him. I knew he was great. I tried to convince myself that I shouldn't fall for him – after all he had a fiancée! But my mind was blinded by his eyes. His beautiful, green eyes…

**A/N: I hope you like this!**

**With love:**

**Paula.  
**


	4. Wedding

**At first I don't know how does really wedding look like in UK, so don't blame if there's something like it isn't there.**

**Okay. So here comes the next chapter of 'Rich gets Everything'.**

**I hope you like it!**

**PIPER'S POV**

That was this Day. Leo's wedding. I thought there can't be something worse than seeing your love with another girl standing in front of altar. Especially when you were invited. But I didn't want to be rude, so I decided I come. Paige was invited too. It was good to have your true friend beside you.

We were preparing the ball room for the wedding. Leo trusted us, so we didn't want to let him down. Everything had to be perfect!

I approached to the bunch of red roses. I smelt them. They reminded me of the beautiful, royal garden. That's where I used to sneak out on the spring nights. I thought Leo wouldn't mind if I take one. After all if Leo didn't love me, then it dies.

I took a look at the place once again. I couldn't help but smiled as I was leaving the room.

-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-

As I went to the kitchen, I collided with a waiter. It happened so quickly, that I wasn't able to see his face. We exchanged apologizes and went our separate ways.

Then I saw something I'd never seen before. The whole kitchen was in real mess. The scraps of food were everywhere and no one had time to tidy. Cooks were running from side to side looking for needed ingredients. Paige was also very busy. She was cooking and tasting the food done by others. Maybe that doesn't sound like a very hard task, but I noticed she was very tired.

Paige approached to the cook and tasted the sauce he was making.

"Add some salt." She commanded loudly.

"Yes ma'am." Cook said, obediently carrying out the order.

I got headache because of the noise in the kitchen. I wanted to call my friend.

"Paige!" I tried to outshout cooks. It didn't help. I tried once again.

This time Paige turned to me. She grinned and approached to me.

"Piper!" she was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" I started, not sure what I was doing here. "I… I wanted to help you. I've already finished my task, so if you Reed Any help…"

"Thank you. You can help Emily with laying the tables, okay?" she asked with a friendly smile.

I grinned.

"Okay."

I wanted to go to help Emily, but suddenly I understood I didn't know, where is she. I turned to Paige.

"Do you know where's she?"

"Wait."

She went to the small room beside kitchen. I followed her.

The walls in the room were bright red. At first I screwed up my eyes, but a while later I got accustomed to this color.

I saw a hanger with waiters' tuxedos. They were all black.

Paige approached to the man who was polishing the silver tray. I could bet he was a waiter.

"Hey Max!" Paige said loudly.

Max turned to her. He smiled as he saw her.

Max was quite handsome. He had big, blue eyes, short, dark hair, the proportional nose and narrow mouth.

He was wearing a red T-shirt, black trousers and trainers. _He should be Paige's boyfriend! _I thought.

"Hey!" Max's smile turned into a grin. "What's the matter?" his accent was a little bit Scottish.

"Do you know where's Emily?" she asked, looking at him carefully.

"Emily… Emily…" he was thinking out loud. "Last time I saw her in the in the dinning room. But I don't know is she still there, you know…"

"Thanks." Paige said with a grin.

She led me to the dinning room.

It was a really big room. Round tables were already laid. I saw the teenage girl laying the last table. She smoothed the tablecloth and looked at her masterpiece. I noticed she was proud of it.

"Wow…" Paige whispered like a kid who'd just seen the illusion. She looked around. "It's… it's beautiful! Have you done it by yourself?" she turned to Emily.

The girl approached to us, laughing. She looked down. I noticed she was really shy. She was really pretty. She was a brunette with long hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a summer dress. I could bet she was invited for the wedding.

"Yes." She grinned, still staring at the floor. "But I haven't done it yet. I gotta hang this and that…" she looked at us.

"I'd love to help you." I said, looking at the teenager.

"But…" she said quickly. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to!"

"I said: I'd love to. What else can I say? I'd really, really, really love to help you?" I asked, laughing.

Emily looked at me, laughing too. She had such a beautiful smile.

-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-

I was sitting in the ball room, where the wedding was going to happen. I hadn't talked to Leo this day. I was avoiding him and the fact he was getting married!

I wore my best dress. It was plain and yellow. Nothing special. I had no jewelry, but Paige was kind and borrowed me hers. I was so thankful!

Leo was standing in front of altar, waiting for the bride. On the left side I noticed his best men: his best friend, Prince of Spain, Cole Turner III and the Prince of Denmark, Kyle Brody V. On the opposite of best men I saw two bridesmaids. I didn't know who were they. I didn't even care.

I was just waiting for the end of the wedding. I couldn't just stand and listen to their vows! I was thankful Paige was there with me to cheer me up.

There were many guests. I noticed the king of Netherlands, Andy Trudeau I. I'd heard about him once or twice, but hadn't seen him live. I noticed king Christopher, queen Maria and the queen of Monaco. They were so proud. I could bet everyone forgot about my mistake. I didn't know, why, but I had a strong feeling.

Also I saw a little girl. She was running from side to side, looking for something. She ran to me. She was so sweet! She had dark hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful, pink dress with little bows. Just like princess. She looked at me.

"Hello!" she said with a sweet grin.

"Hey little!" I replied.

I squatted. Little girl hugged me. I didn't even know why she trusted me so much! I hugged her too.

"My name's Vivienne." She said. "And what's your name?" she asked carefully. Maybe she wanted to speak English correctly?

"Vivienne… Nice name…" I said. "Piper." I introduced myself.

I've always loved kids. No matter what.

"Vivienne!" King Andy called her.

"I have to go." She said slowly and carefully. "Daddy is calling me."

Daddy? I didn't know king Andy had a daughter. A really beautiful one.

"Bye!" she screamed and waved to me.

I waved back. Vivienne ran to her father. She could make me smile. I wish she could stay with me forever.

Okay… At least through the whole wedding.

And then the ceremony started. I heard wedding march. Everyone stood up and looked back. Daphne was going to the altar with her father. I had to confess she was beautiful! She had a silver tiara. She didn't have a veil. I thought that would crush the whole creation. Her hair was curly. Her make up was much softer than the first time I saw her. Style of the dress was simple, but sequins made it look more coquettish. She was holding a small bunch of red roses. She was smiling, showing her snow white teeth. She looked simply amazing!

She and her father approached to the altar. Leo grinned as he saw his future wife. King Stephen left his daughter with her fiancé. I noticed that Leo said to him "Thank you."

They were both standing in front of altar. They were both happy. In a few minutes they were going to be forever together. Happy end. But not for everybody. For me that was a disaster. After all I fell for him! I knew I was stupid, but I couldn't fight this feeling. A little girl meets the big love of her life. Stupid script from a stupid, cheap soap opera.

A few minutes later they were going to have their vows. I didn't want to hear it. I… just couldn't. I left the place quietly.

-xoxo-xoxo-xoxo-

**LEO'S POV**

I looked in my fiancée's eyes. They were too beautiful to be true. I saw happiness and sadness in them. Summer and winter. Day and night. My whole world, my whole life. Because she was my whole life!

She was going to be my wife after those few words, that were supposed to stick us together forever.

I heard reverend said:

"Daphne, you first."

Daphne bit her lip, looking down. Then she looked in my eyes. She took a deep breath before saying her vow.

"Leo…" she started. She didn't know what to say. "I remember when my sisters" she took a look at her sisters, Prue and Phoebe, who were her bridesmaids. "and I were dreaming about a wedding. Everything had to be perfect: the place, the dress and of course the right man. Now I am standing here, promising to love you forever. You are the man of my dreams, this prince charming. I am completely sure I want to be with you. I promise to love you forever. Nothing can keep us apart!"

She placed a ring on my finger. Reverend looked at me, just like he wanted to say it was my turn.

I took a deep breath."Daphne. I decided to marry you because you looked amazing. I know I was a fool, but I know you're not just a top model. I know you're amazing. Too great to be true. But now I'm proud of being your fiancé. And I'll be proud of being your husband. My place is by your side, my destiny is loving you. Always and forever."

I placed the ring on her finger.

"I pronounce you husband and wife." Reverend said with a smile. He turned to me. "You may kiss the bride.

I grinned. My wife did so. We kissed. Her lips touched mine. And that was delightful. I heard a loud applause. So happy I could die…


End file.
